horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are One (Ole Ola)
We Are One (Ole Ola) is a song by American rapper Pitbull ft. American singer Jennifer Lopez and Brazilian singer Claudia Leitte and is the official song of the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Lyrics Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky) (jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (side to side) (lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from) (we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (one love, life) Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola x4 When the going gets tough The tough get it going One love, one life, one world, one fight, Whole world, one night, one place, Brazil, Everybody put your flags in the sky and do what you feel It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play It's your world, my world, our world today And we invite the whole world, whole world to play Es mi mundo, tu mundo, el mundo de nosotros Invitamos a todo el mundo a jugar con nosotros Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky) (jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (side to side) (lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from) (we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (one love, life) Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola x4 Jenny, dale! One night watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Full heart's gonna work so hard Shoot, fall, the stars Fists raised up towards the sky Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite For the fight, fight, fight, one night Watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Hey, hey, hey Força, força come and sing with me, Hey, hey, hey Allez, allez come shout aloud with me Hey, hey, hey Come on now Hey, hey, hey Come on now Hey, hey, hey, Hey, hey Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky) (jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (side to side) (lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from) (we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (one love, life) Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola x4 Claudia Leitte, obrigado É meu, é seu, hoje é tudo nosso Quando eu chamo o mundo inteiro pra jogar É pra mostrar que eu posso Torcer, chorar, sorrir, gritar Não importa o resultado, vamos extravasar Put your flags up in the sky (put them in the sky) (jogue lá no alto) And wave them side to side (side to side) (lado a lado) Show the world where you're from (show them where you're from) (we are one, baby) Show the world we are one (one love, life) Ole, Ole, Ole, Ola x4 Why It Sucks * Pitbull repeats the word Ole and Ola 68 times in this song. * Many critics have stated that Pitbull takes up too much of the spotlight, with Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte only getting meager parts in the whole song. * Although this is a song dedicated to FIFA, it feels less like a song dedicated to the World Cup compared to the other songs in the official FIFA 2014 Album. Music Video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Jennifer Lopez Songs Category:Claudia Leitte Songs Category:Songs where One Artist did better than the Rest Category:Portuguese-language Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:World Anthems Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2014 Category:2010s Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists